


玩火自焚

by Difanka



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Difanka/pseuds/Difanka





	玩火自焚

喜欢玩火可不是好事。

“舒～老～师～今天有何安排吗？”黑发碧眼的小男孩仿佛都看见凑上来的成年人身后欢快摇着的尾巴了。“唔额、太近了啊……”舒盐嫌弃地向后退了退，拉开了两人之间的距离。“没什么安排，和往常一样。”他喝了口快见底的果汁，对着窗外来来往往的人群发呆，丝毫不理会那个大型犬一般的成年人。“呜姆……不觉得太无趣了嘛——生活就得有点情趣！”阿莱鼓着腮帮子道。——“你说、情趣？”舒盐不再看着窗外的景色了，他蔚蓝的眼底卷起波澜，他就这样直勾勾地看着阿莱。后者不由得紧张起来，回答道：“额、嗯啊！怎、怎么啦……”舒盐突然笑了起来，略显稚嫩的笑容好像初春的暖阳——当然他本人与之相反，根本就是个顽劣的小恶魔。他此时此刻伸出手，拨弄着阿莱垂下的发丝，满意地看着阿莱无处安放的眼神后一字一顿道“那你来教教我——你的那些小情趣吧？”  
舒盐稍稍舔了下稍微干燥的嘴唇——他是故意的，阿莱看着面容姣好的小男孩这样想着。“可别让我失望、我可不是那么容易满足。”舒盐暗示性地加重了“满足”二字，脸上依旧是不变的狡黠的笑。  
他在玩火，玩火者自焚而不知。  
从刚刚起就一言不发的阿莱突然抬起头回应舒盐的目光，舒盐还未反应过来，就被他反手扣住手腕。“是吗？老师对此有兴趣，我自然乐意奉陪。”他就这样抓住舒盐的手腕，半牵半就地将舒盐提起。阿莱低下头凑到舒盐耳边道“只不过这里不太方便呢？”舒盐又不是真正的小屁孩，身为一个几百岁的巫师，他不可能连这层意思都听不出来。可他后悔了，他尝试摆脱禁锢，却只是徒劳而已。“只能说不愧是史莱姆吗？”他暗暗想着，无奈地被拉到了旅馆里。虽说之前看起来很有经验的样子，但若真要做这种事，他内心还是拒绝的。当舒盐被推倒在宽敞的大床上时，他才意识到阿莱那家伙是认真的——那种不可抗拒的认真。  
“等等等等、不是吧？真的假的、我说笑的啊——”舒盐连反抗都余地都没有，他一直以为眼前的阿莱只是个喜欢害羞的小傻子，对情啊爱啊那种事情犹如白纸的纯情小伙子。“哎哟，忘记和老师说了哦？”阿莱解开衣服，露出胸膛上刺目的宝石——那是史莱姆的魔晶，炼毒药的好东西——舒盐绝望地想着，自己居然还有空去在意阿莱的魔晶、真是本性难改。  
“因为是史莱姆，所以活几千岁也很正常呢。”舒盐还来不及吐槽阿莱装嫩这件事就感受到肌肤上冰凉的液体，“呜哇！好冰！”舒盐向下看去，那透明的液体仿佛有生命一样，与空气夺取每一寸的肌肤。液体碰到乳尖时稍作停顿，接下来立马吸附上来，那液体像是长了嘴，舒盐能明显感受到乳尖被啃咬吸吮。毕竟是小孩子的身体，碰哪哪都软。才只是乳头舒盐就已经压不住到嘴的呻吟了。“呜姆姆……老师还真是可爱啊？仅仅是胸部就已经不行了吗？”阿莱并不着急，他以人形的模样坐在床边，仅仅是一只手恢复了本体——也是这只该死的手紧紧压住舒盐，让他连逃跑的机会都没有。“接下来该怎么办呢、呐？这样可体会不到生活的情趣哟？”阿莱坏心眼地嘲讽着舒盐。无色液体又分出一支，直冲冲地朝着舒盐未发育完全的性器奔去。“唔！等……！”那液体将他的性器完全包裹起来，却不像先前那样冰冷，反而十分温暖。“唔额……”舒盐虽然想尽可能压住羞耻的呻吟，但阿莱却十分喜欢看自己出丑似的，液体撬开了禁闭的嘴唇，模仿着接吻的样子，篡夺着舒盐口腔中的一丝丝空气，就连未来得及咽下的津液也被那股液体吸收了。“无论是哪里都甜甜的呢？舒老师？”阿莱不急于有所动作，他可有的是耐心与时间。下腹温热的液体仿佛口腔般紧紧包裹着颤动的性器，就在舒盐分神时，另一支液体早已溜到他背后，试探那个瑟缩的小穴。那液体一进入舒盐体内，就肆无忌惮地游走寻觅着快乐的源泉。  
坐在一旁的阿莱突然动起身来，他人形的那只手握上了舒盐的性器，稍稍发力。那股本来就将自己裹得严严实实的液体便收缩着蠕动起来。“嗯啊——”配合着性器上附着的液体，后穴的敏感点也被打上标记。“马上、就是极乐。”舒盐只依稀听见阿莱的小声嘀咕就被突然窜上来的麻痹感刺激得说不出话。  
“额啊——什、什么……？”  
后穴深处传来的瘙痒与些许的刺痛让舒盐觉得眼前的一切都不真实，只觉得一股暖流向身下汇去。“哎呀呀？反应还真是激烈呢？”阿莱坏心眼地控制着深入后穴的那条细小的触手刺激着敏感点，“阿舒真是色情啊……”挺立的性器颤抖着射出白浊，紧接着就被无色液体吸收干净，但那液体却并不打算离开，依旧蠕动着取悦舒盐。他还未度过不应期，阿莱就向着后穴摸去，“喜欢挑战吗？还是循序渐进呢?”还未等舒盐反应这句话的意思，阿莱就自作主张为他回答道：“依我对阿舒的了解，当然是前者了——”腹部突然涨起，可穴口却丝毫感受不到被进入的迹象。“我知道的哦，阿舒害怕疼吧、毕竟是小孩子……”  
“什、什么时候进去的……”舒盐还来不及感叹史莱姆的神奇，下一刻脑中就只剩下一片空白。胀起的腹部仿佛像是受孕般，舒盐晕晕乎乎地想着，会生出小史莱姆吗——当然是出于钻研精神、才不是什么心术不正的想法——进入后穴的液体肆无忌惮地蹂躏着肠肉，一次比一次深入，甚至让舒盐觉得自己要被贯穿了。那些液体突然停了下来，它慢慢凝聚，模仿着男人的性器般在内部搅动抽插着，有意无意擦过敏感点，带起舒盐的甜腻呻吟。舒盐呢喃着什么、眼圈泛红，泪花也顺着眼角流下。那液体在体内变幻着，时而像是哺乳动物的性器官、时而又变为表面崎岖不平的柱状物。每次都能精准地刺激敏感点，舒盐浑身战栗着，稚嫩的尖叫着达到了高潮。阿莱也收回了所有的液体，他拿出毛巾为舒盐擦拭着湿哒哒的身子。  
——结束……了？  
舒盐迷迷糊糊地想着，睁开眼却对上了阿莱不怀好意的笑。  
“情趣嘛……”阿莱笑了笑，将毛巾丢置一边，随后坐在旅馆的沙发上直勾勾地看着舒盐。  
——什么意思？  
突然后穴爆发出快感，像电流般经过全身。舒盐本想站起来，却一下子腿软瘫倒在阿莱怀里。“我留了一点在你体内哦？”阿莱笑眯眯地打了个响指，后穴里依附在敏感点上的那小股液体剧烈抖动起来。“额啊啊——弄、给我……！弄出来啊！”舒盐顿时感觉到猛烈的快感从后穴窜上，仿佛要侵蚀所有理智般。  
“——因为是、情趣啊？”阿莱不紧不慢地说着，“我的课，距离结束还久着呢？”


End file.
